2014.02.21 - Not that coin please.
Okay. So. Lunair is a mercenary. And sometimes mercenaries get weird jobs. In this case, she's been tasked to ... get a rare coin that was stolen back? Lunair reads the memo and sort of blinks. She's in her sleek, modern body armor with a visor over her face. She apparently doesn't want a 'dorky' helmet. Teen girls, man. Nevertheless, the armored woman is prowling along the block, wearing a thick winter coat over her armor. So she just looks kinda chubby and wearing red shoes... that is, once she pulls her helmet off. It is a cold evening, as the sun sets. Street lights come on, and the walks are still a bit icy. The way towards the Botanical gardens is just a way off, and Lunair is prowling towards a poorer house. What is she doing...? Kilroy is tracking the coin. This one has been particularly elusive. He is armored himself in what looks like Origami and Plate-mail but on closer inspection is one dollar bills and foreign currency with a LOT of pennies. It looks both ridiculous and sublime at the same time. He spots the coins and the armor. Upon seeing her though, he decides to try...reason. "Hello?" He coughs, "Excuse me, may I have a word?" Sneaksneaksnea--- AAAH! Lunair jerks, startled. She flails a moment and turns - mercifully, her hand was coming as if to lift a gun, but - she catches herself. She blinks owlishly at the slightly taller man in ... is he wearing armor made of money? Confusion is etched plainly across her face. She almost wants to just - pet him and see if his armor really IS coins. Her mouth opens. Closes. "... Hello. And um, sure? What's up?" Seriously. How often is it you meet a dude wearing paper and money...? You say, "Hi. Call me the Economy." He knows her name, since he can sense the coin, but doesn't want to seem like he's snooping,"I was wondering if you might be willing to not deliver that package you reacquired? I'm willing to pay. And its for a good cause."" Wait. What. Lunair just sort of boggles, peering at him. "Hi Economy. You haven't been feeling well. How are you?" She tilt sher head. Lunair seems more quirky than malicious, but happily, yandere mode is not in effect. She looks a bit surprised. "... the odd coin?" She asks quietly. How did he know? Her eyes are wide at him. "Hm. Well, the client did seem a bit shifty," She furrows her brows. "Was it yours first?" She peers to Kilroy/The Economy. You say, "No. I can..." he considers how to say this,"I know a lot about money. It isn't mine but the coin in question has a lot of potential for magic. Like...a lot. There is a villain named Cold Hard Cash who plans to use it for something rather bad, even if I don't know what it is yet. Would $30,000 be sufficient compensation?" He seems nervous, not in a 'you're going to kill me' but more of a 'I haven't been doing this long and I'm sure you will recognize that at any moment' kind of way. He shifts back and forth nervously." Pause. This has just been getting kinda weird. Lunair looks baffled. "Um." She peers at the man in his armor. There's a slightly guilty look. "If it wouldn't hurt you..." He's kind of adorable in a 'dude is bad enough to wander around wearing money in New York' kinda way. She rubs the back of her head. And fortunately for Kilroy, Lunair is pretty socially ... behind. She's nearly socially disabled in some cases. "Yeah, sure. The guy was kind of a jerk. I'll take whatever you like," Beam. "Then I'm gonna go hang out or something." And she's also still a teenager. Either way, Kilroy will have his coin. Kilroy smiles,"Excellent." He reaches into his money and pulls out a small plastic card,"You'll find it an untracable account. And my fa...the guy is a jerk, yes. Hang out.." he sort of looks off in space a moment,"Yeah that sounds fun. Where did you have in mind?" "..." Lunair smiles back. Aw. "Wow, that's impressive." She boggles. "But yeah, I will ignore the agent in that house and give you this coin instead." He seems nicer and much more fun than the other guy anyway. ANd his fa-? Wait. Lunair looks confused. She tilts her head. "I was considering shopping for some Japanese language stuff and maybe some plants things. But where do you like to hang out?" She smiles at him. She seems willing to accept him, weirdly enough. Lunair is - definitely an odd gal. You say, "I know lots of places, but I do admit there is this up and coming place in the Bronx I like a lot. The couple that owns the place had some hard times until they recently had a string of good fortune. And, I speak Japanese. I am quite familiar with it. Perhaps I could help you look?" He seems less nervous, pleasant even." Oh?" Lunair tilts her head. "Um, sure. My friend said I should start learning Japanese, so ..." She sort of falls quiet. "That would be fun." Yes, Lunair seems quite okay with that. She tilts her head. "Do I call you the Economy in public, by the way?" She asks. Kilroy briefly considers if it is a good idea to reveal who he is, but a quick check reveals she hasn't spent money on anything really really super evil recently...so..."Call me Economy when dressed like this. Let's meet over at that coffee shop in say...an hour? I'll give you my name then but I'll be wearing a sweater and holding something Japanese." To be fair, Lunair doesn't need to BUY her weapons, which might make her an oddity. She smiles. "Okay, that sounds good." She nods. "Coffee shop in an hour..." She grins. "And I will change out of the armor." No need to start a panic, right? Kilroy smiles,"It's a da....efinite opportunity to socialize." He winks, which is hard to see in the paper mask,"I speak Japanese so I can probably help. Let me put that coin somewhere safe. Lunair smiles, then her eyes widen a bit. Oh my. At the wink, she might turn a bit red. Was that a wink? She's not sure. "Sure," Lunair fishes the box from her pocket. She carefully hands it over to him, to let him open it and look it over. "That would be great." Kilroy waits relaxingly at the shop called,"Serendipity" admiring the decorum and the smart professional atmosphere of the whole setup. He looks about, hand on a small banzai tree, glancing about the area pensively. He seems a lot more confident in person. Alright. Lunair's in civilian clothes, though she still has her winter clothes since New York in January is still formidably cold. Either way, she has made her way over. She enters the shop, peering around. Something Japanese-? Well, there's a guy with a bonsai. Either way, she either meets a guy with a plant or finds the Economy fellow again. She has a purse with her and - waves to Kilroy and his bonsai. She walks over, smiling. "Hi there!" Kilroy smiles and stands, pointing to the chair. "Hi. I'm Kilroy." He knows, to the penny, how much cash is in the purse, but people find it an odd conversation piece,"Nice to meet you." He look at the counter,"You want to order coffee?" Lunair smiles back. "I'm Lunair. Pleased to meet you, Kilroy," She replies. "It's a pleasure to meet you. And that would be great." Beam. "Is that your bonsai?" She seems amused by the man and his tree, unaware that he knows how much cash is in her purse. "How are you?" She also asks. She seems uncertain on where to take it from there, but she seems friendly, at least. Even if she has a dire case of the thousand yard stare. And when she shows emotion, it seems only to catch up after her speech. As if ... she has to think about it a little. Kilroy relaxedly accepts her pause and emits no anxiety at all, smiling good naturedly,"Awesome to meet you Lunair. I'm great now that I...stopped that thing, I got quite a breather. And it is a tree I just bought but it is like one I own. I have kept one from time to time. Its good mental exercise." He walks to the counter and orders a black coffee, no sugar. Lunair lets her smile linger. "The pleasure is all mine. And I see..." She seems concerned, but nods. Well, maybe she did the right thing giving the coin back. Yes. She ahs softly. "I see. Someone I know said that, too. I wonder if there's a bonsai farm around here," She considers. She follows Kilroy and orders herself a coffee with milk and sugar. "Want me to get this one? Want any pastries or anything?" She beams and offers. You say, "I don't know if there is or not," he laughs warmly,"but New York is a big place. I'd be surprised if there wasn't. Was this the same friend who recommended you learn Japanese?" He accepts his coffee and considers,"Yes, thank you. A croissant would be delightful thanks." His eyes twinkle slightly." Lunair smiles. "Could be," Lunair considers. "And yeah," She nods. She orders him a croissant, and herself a cinnamon roll. She carefully pays for it with a bit of cash, then accepts their pastries - juggling carefully and minding her coffee. She can't not smile, seeing his eyes twinkle a little. She herself seems cheerier for the company. "Where should we sit?" She peers around. "A booth or a table...?" Kilroy seems extremely at ease with people but also greatly enjoying the conversation. "I like Booths. It seems more...intimate I think." He slides into one in the corner. "I know several good teachers. I'm afraid my method was somewhat unorthodox. I cheated as it were. But immersion is the best method." He sips his coffee and samples the croissant. Quite good. Lunair seems less at ease, less practiced. But friendly in her own way. Either way, she pauses, but nods and follows along. "Oh? And so I've heard. It seems tough no matter what," She admits. She sets her cinnamon roll down and sips her coffee. Tasty! "I was thinking of picking up a beginner's book this afternoon," She remarks. "I don't expect to learn it right away," Lunair remarks. "Um... what kinds of stuff are you into?" He considers a moment and then nods,”Well I do know several bookshops in the area. I like lots of things. I used to do things like wine tasting, traveling and learning about art. Now I focus on the little things, like gardening, poetry readings, and people watching. Especially people watching. I like getting to know...people. It's much less...cold...than I was raised to be.” He stretches slightly, flexing his muscles slightly. Lunair listens. "Oh?" She smiles. Sadly, Lunair probably isn't old enough for a wine tasting. "Gardening is great." She beams. "And really? I see..." She tilts her head as he stretches. "Well, I - it is a bit cold this time of year, but people have been pretty helpful about it." She isn't quite sure what he means, but Lunair goes with it. "What kind of gardening do you do?" He says,“I have four or five gardens actually...just in case...” he trails off a moment and then shrugs,”in case my father decides to destroy one. I can't get too attached to any one of them. He'd know. I like decorative, herbal and food gardens, but I'm no expert. I did learn from some of the amazing professionals in Europe. Did you know that some of those go back centuries? And what do you to do Lunair? Do people ever call you Luna?” He can only imagine.... "Just in -" Lunair pauses. "Oh dear. I'm sorry," She frowns a little. "And really? Wow." Her eyes widen. Masters in Europe!? "I'm a botany major, so I've sort of been using the rooftop of my apartment as a garden," She admits with a smile. "I have to see some of those ancient gardens sometime. And yeah, sometimes. Luna or Lu or the two most common ones. You can use one of those or Lunair if you like," She offers. "And I don't know, if the masters or professionals thought you were good enough to teach... that's definitely something, yeah?" “I've literally only been doing it for a month. I really started when a local community garden near here just felt so...peaceful.” He puts his hand behind his head, self conscious for the first time in this guise. He lights up as you mention being a botany major. “You know...maybe we could trade. I could teach you Japanese and you could help me with gardening? And do you have a preference for Lu, Luna or Lunair? And perhaps we could see one some time.” He says the last as if it is no big thing really. "Oh?" She tilts her head. Lunair smiles to him. Aww. "And yeah, it is peaceful. It's also a fun way to make an art," She grins. And then a pause. She turns a bit red. "Sure, that would be fun." She is a little awkward for a moment. "I don't really have a preference, since people use all three," She remarks. "I think that'd be great. Though, usually you want to go at certain times of the year to see what plants are blooming and avoid peak season fares." She has a good deal of foresight. "I - hope I am not -" Pause. Is she coming on too strongly? Is this too personal? "Asking too many questions?" He considers. She knows what he does so...'My work keeps me busy sometimes. I haven't gotten to know people enough. I realize that isn't good. And I'd have fun with that too. And I shall call you Luna then, since I like the reference to the moon and all it entails. Well, have you been to the botanical garden here?; He smiles at her blush and shakes his head,'You already know I put on a suit made of money looking for magical coins. There is not much too many about questions beyond that. And I like art.' Lunair listens. "I see. It can be tough if you've got odd hours or go away a lot," She agrees, nodding. She would know. Although, the hardest part is not letting people figure out she tends to kill people for a living. "Only a couple of times, but it changes seasonally, so I'd like to go again sometime soon. How about you? And um. Well. That was pretty impressive actually," She admits. "I mean. Especially in New York. And really? Which kinds?" Kilroy beams at her impression,'I also have a very flexible schedule though. And yes, I like going frequently. That I have done for quite some time. And...' he thinks a moment, realizing what she is saying,'Oh. Well, the average person isn't a threat...and beyond that I'd just...run...or something. And I don't just look for magical coins. I sort of...” he considers,'Sheppard....the economy...everywhere. I fight...well lots of things but depression, recessions or really bad stuff. And how long have you been....in your business?' Mercenary? Other? He doesn't exactly know. Awww. Lunair smiles as he beams. "I study part time, so yeah. I do, too." She remarks. And really, it's a city you can park in, come back and find most of your car gone. It's not an invalid concern. Lunair quirks a smile. "I see. That sounds kind of tough," Lunair takes a bite out of her cinnamon roll. "At least 7 years. It's hard to recall, really." She started really young. Alas. She seems reluctant to talk much in public about it. "It's sort of an odd job. People feel mixed about it," Is most of what she offers. 'It would be if I couldn't talk to the Economy. I sort of...know...things...especially if I ask the right questions.' He nods as she reveals her time on the job. He can empathize. 'I've been on the job in some ways my whole life...and in others for five years. Way too young And I suppose its not an invalid concern, but...' he shrugs,'I'm not fool hardy. Maybe I just don't view money the same as most. And I've hired all sorts. Its kind of a family business. So I don't judge.' He looks at your face and neck, not noticing any scars immediately. Impressive. Lunair looks thoughtful. "Really?" Her eyebrows lift. "You seem pretty wise," She offers and lets her smile linger at him. Lunair doesn't seem to have any scars on her face or neck. It's hard to say elsewhere. She's not a flash or an exhibitionist. Neither does she want to get arrested! "Some jobs are harder when you're younger," Is all she offers and shrugs. She takes a bite of her cinnamon roll. "But I like talking to you so far." She offers to him. "You've been really kind." And for all she knows, he can breathe fire or fart lightning or something. "Have you been to the Botanical Gardens around here?" As a gentleman, he keeps his eyes on hers, but his peripheral vision is quite good. 'Yeah. I can imagine. And...me...wise?' He smiles sardonically,'I don't...feel wise. I dress up in pennies....and I try to be kind. It's better than being a dick. Yeah, I've been but not the most recent version. Wanna see?' Lunair doesn't know about peripheral vision. But her gaze is on his face, sometimes meeting his eyes. At his smile, she tilts her head. "And sure! That'd be fun. And okay, fine. I think you seem wise." So there. But then, Lunair is Deadpool's sidekick. And that in itself might be considered questionable judgment at best. "Even if I'm kinda surprised by the penny armor," She admits. You say, "My power has limits. If I make too much I can hurt people. I can make it out of thin air and easy, and it also distracts my opponents..." he pauses,"it's also to kind of honor...someone." He changes the subject and stands,"It's not far. Want to walk?" He returns the gaze to her eyes, and smiles." Headtilt. "I see." She seems surprised. Lunair looks confused. "Thank you for sharing that with me." It's a pretty personal bit of information, after all. "And sure. That'd be fun," Lunair nods. She smiles back. Sometimes she seems more here than others. A distant gaze - what brings on a thousand yard stare, anyway? "I bet they have some winter blooms still. Though, this winter has been absurdly harsh." @emit “It has. It's the climate. And...yeah, some people are trying to make it worse so I'm not surprised. And you're welcome. I enjoy talking to you.” Perhaps the isolation? Perhaps something else. He is not one to share secrets easily. But he is hardly Fort Knox. “I don't recall seeing winter blooms...didn't even know they existed actually.” He's curious about the stare but hasn't asked yet. "Oh? Why would people try to make the winter worse?" Lunair's eyebrows lift. She frowns a little. "And - T-thank you. I'm glad." She murmurs. It makes Lunair happy. He's not afraid of her. He's not ... She shakes it off. "Sure. There are places in the world where winter is all the time. They have some blooms, since nature is kinda weird and tenacious that way." She offers. Lunair is fairly reserved about who and what she is, but she's warming up to Kilroy easily enough. Frown. Poor Kilroy. "Ah." She offers. "Well, I guess supposedly there's a guy named Mr. Freeze. I bet he likes ice," Lunair considers. She carefully accepts the hand and smiles up to him. "Totally. I haven't really gotten to see winter flowers ever, either." "I heard about that guy. Gotham seems...unique...really. But I didn't get mugged while I was there. I do admit I'd be a bit hesitant to dress as a cash tree there." He begins to walk toward the gardens. "So what made you chose botany?" Lunair nods. "Gotham is a difficult place. I work there sometimes." Pause. "And yeah, don't be a cash tree there..." She looks worried for a moment. Kilroy as a cash tree in Gotham. There's a bit of worryfuel. "And it just seemed peaceful." She remarks. "Plants are so lovely. It's kind of a boring story," She admits wryly. Kilroy laughs,"Don't worry about me too much Luna...I can drop enough cash on someone to crush an armored truck...." He winks. "And peaceful is good. That's why the Bonsai tree is so helpful sometimes." This time, he pays for the tickets. "Any recommendation as to where to start?" Lunair grins at his laugh. "Well, if you're sure. But I'm allowed to worry a little." But then, he might worry if he knew about HER powers. She smiles at his wink. Cute! "True. I will have to see about finding a bonsai tree farm or something." At his question, she hmms softly... "There's a tropical paradise exhibit with flowers. There's some of the seasonal exhibits, the winter plants and trees..." She glances to a map. "I am not sure, myself. Do we like trees or flowers first?" Kilroy smiles,"Let's see flowers. Beauty before...er...trees...as it were." He winks again and nods,"I can get you one to start with. I have a contact who is quite good with them." "Okay," Lunair smiles back. His wink is so adorable! "I bet the tropical ones are really bright..." She hasn't been in awhile, it seems. Following the map, past the flowerless roses and things huddled up for the winter, she'll walk with him. "Oh? That'd be cool. What kinds do you think are good to start with?" Kilroy finally blushes as her almost inaudible squeal ...actually inaudible at his wink. He walks into the hot house and enjoys the plants. Impressive blooms. "I only have the kind that was recommended to me but its small...and almost shapes itself if you're patient. I didn't think to ask the name." He still blushes a bit but acts like it isn't there. "Wow, this is gorgeous." He enjoys the view. "I'm glad we found this place." Aw. Lunair doesn't point it out. She's just smiling and nodding. And check out that orchid! "Yeah... it is. And me too. Thank you for coming with me," She murmurs. She seems pretty happy over all. :wanders with Lunair, enjoying the scenery, both kinds, though he tends to spend a long time in the hot house...and eventually ends the wandering with a query,"You know...I never asked your number." He smiles,"What is it?" Who could blame him? New York in January with the Polar Vortex doing its thang is cold. And the hot house is pleasant. With the water, statue, the plants and warmth, it's just nicer in here. Lunair seems happy to spend a good chunk of time in the warmth and flowers, too. She pauses at his request. Lunair's turn to blush. "It's - here," She fishes her phone out, and will give it to him. Kilroy smiles,"I'll call you in a few days. Nice to meet you Luna." He gently touches her shoulder and kisses her on the cheek. Lunair smiles back. "That would be wonderful. And it is nice to meet you, too," She murmurs. "Kilroy," She repeats. Then he gently touches her shoulder, and kisses her cheek. She almost swoons, and blushes deeply. "T-thank you." She - that was nice. She carefully touches his shoulder in turn. She's not quite sure what to make of it, but that was lovely! Category:Log